User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle - Kancolle Edition
Sometimes when I play, I'd like to imagine I'm watching a stage theater and make commentary of things happening in-game. Attention: This is a work of derivative fiction. I am using my experience in-game to write some stuff, but spiced/twisted/made-up/what-have-you for extra flavor in writing. For the opening post, those are also translated (and added, twisted and mashed up for my convenience of storytelling) from a Twitter account of mine. Not telling you where or what is it though. I might explain some things here or I might not. Without further ado. -- Re: First Contact Hitoshi: "This secretary called Samidare, I didn't even touch her at all yet she's saying some strange things." Mr. Flame: "Because you reported in for duty at night I guess, heh heh. How was iiiiiitt?? To report in for duty at night, what a riot you are! Hahahaha!" Hitoshi: "Shut up. It's just the beginning so I'm sending Samidare off to bed now." Notes: "Mr. Flame" is yet another persona of mine I sometimes use. Think of it as OCs but I don't really like that term much. To me over here they are "people who reside within the fourth wall." -- Secretary Samidare Samidare: "Admiral, do you have any problems...? You're reading the manual so seriously. If you're troubled... how about we tackle it together...?" Hitoshi: (restlessly) "It's fine... for now. I'll handle them myself. ... Yeah." Samidare: "Um... from your documents, you're unmistakenly a normal Japanese citizen... but you don't seem to be handling fellow Japanese citizens well. Are you really all right, Admiral?" -- Secretary Samidare 2 Samidare: "It's summer, summer! Admiral, let's go to the beach together! ... Ah-, we do go there everyday, didn't we." Hitoshi: "Right you are. In the first place isn't it night time right now?" Samidare: "... Ah." Hitoshi: "To be reporting in for duty around this hour, I must've exhausted you." Samidare: "No, it's nothing... It's summer, so the nights are hot to... Ah, I'm sweating..." Hitoshi: "..." -- Secretary Samidare 3 Hitoshi: "... And that's all for today. I'm going out for a bit." Samidare: "Eh!? Admiral, what about the other tasks!? A new comrade is going to be here soon!" Hitoshi: "Well, it's night time right now so let's not rush it. Let's take it in leisure from now on. You go get some rest." Samidare: "Y,yes..." -- Secretary Samidare 4: Of Nicknames Hitoshi: "This is just a selfish request of mine, but can I call you 'Sammy'?" Samidare: "...!!! Is that... a nickname...?" Hitoshi: "Yeah. Is that not to your liking?" Samidare: "No... this is just our first meeting, but to be getting a nickname... Thank you, Admiral." Hitoshi: "And, don't call me 'Admiral', call me by my name. Samidare: "Eh? Er, um... 'Tadano Hitoshi...' was it?" Hitoshi: "Just 'Hitoshi' is fine too." Samidare: "EEEEEEEHH!?" Hitoshi: "Well, I know the deal about Japanese people and their given names. But I don't mind it at all." Samidare: "Y, yes..." Samidare: [ "Auuuu... it's just the first meeting with this kind of Admiral... but he's using such a large amount of resources... and he gave me a nickname... and, 'Call me by my given name,' he says...!!)" ] Hitoshi: "I'm going now... wait, your face is completely red. Are you all right? Go and get some rest already, now. Go, go. See you later." Samidare: (still flushing with red) Notes: Dialogue contained within parentheses are thoughts. -- Secretary Samidare 5: New Face and Operation Start! Hitoshi: "I'm back." Samidare: "M-mister Hitoshi, welcome back!" Hitoshi: "Hm. ... You know what, I guess let's drop the name thing. Sorry if I made you feel awkward. I wasn't serious by the way." Samidare: "Eh?" Hitoshi: "Well, if that makes you awkward, imagine having the entire fleet call me like that. Plus I feel like that makes it easier for everyone." Samidare: "Um, ok..." Hitoshi: "Now that aside..." Kiso: "So you're the Admiral. You're just a freshman and you're already calling me here, what an impatient man you are." Hitoshi: "Well I'll be looking forward to see you more from now on." Samidare: [ "Will this fleet really be all right... Admiral is so random. I'm worried..." ] Notes: Yes, I did make Kiso as the first construction I have to do for the tutorials. Well, I didn't go all out. Like 50% of the starting resources, that is. ...Come at me. Also for ease of writing I'll just stick with the "everyone calls the player Admiral/Commander" convention. Don't wanna get on my high horses giving guy a name these girls will say every time I write things like this this. Category:Blog posts